More than Sketches
by The Chat Marauders
Summary: Dean's been drawing things he shouldn't.


AN: This is a pairing we did before we had cemented our nicknames. For some reason, we seem to only finish our slash pairings. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twitch: <strong>_Dean didn't know what the hell he was doing.

The dark-skinned boy was leaning over his desk in his dorm room, in which sat a piece of parchment. It was from a newer batch. The paper was whiter, and smoother. Dean preferred this for drawing. His Muggle pencil was clutched between shaking fingers, poised just above the parchment. He looked up and behind his back. Four lumps were sleeping in their beds, rightfully snoring or being purely silent. Seamus rolled over and grunted, one leg flung out from underneath the scarlet comforter. Dean froze until Seamus was quiet once again.

This was too risky, you know? Drawing near-porn of your absolutely-sexy-best-straight-friend. While he was in the room. In a light sleep. Just too fucking risky. Yet, he was doing it anyway. He put pencil to parchment once again, and slowly got lost in the curves and writhing, twisted body below his hand.

**_Talon: _**Before his eyes, the lines of the small drawing turned into the beautiful shape of his handsome roommate. Dean decided to take some 'creative liberty' and avoided Seamus' pajamas, choosing to draw the other boy in the nude. He had seen a few glimpses here and there, so he had a good idea of what Seamus in the nude would look like.

Seamus grunted and turned, his eyes opening to slits so he could barely make out the form of his roommate, Dean. What was he doing at this hour? Was he... drawing? Trying carefully to appear asleep, he peered at the drawing and could just barely make out familiar lines of a face on a male's body... Was that... himself?

**_Vixen: _**Yes, that was his birthmark on the lower back. When did Dean memorize that? And why were there no clothes in that drawing? Seamus sneakily rolled a little bit further to get a better view. Dean paused, looking up at the suddenly slack Irishman. Too slack. Dean quickly flipped the drawings over, only to freeze at the sound of an adorable brogue.

"When were ye eyeing my birthmark?" Seamus gave up on his own charade because he really did want a look at those drawings. He sat up, suddenly very aware of the way that his sheets slid down his torso. Dean tried not to stare.

"We share a room, mate. We've all seen each other's marks, haven't we?"

"I bet ye don' know where me other one is."

**_Twitch: _**Dean turned around in his seat, but quickly regretted doing so. Seamus was sitting on the edge of his bed, with only but his sheets loosely draped over his waist. The Irish was grinning, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Dean had forgotten Seamus often slept in the nude.

"S-shay? What?" he managed to stutter out, his eyes locked on Seamus. He didn't know what he was doing. His fingers tightened around the pencil, his other hand started to shake.

"Well, Dean? Me other one. Me other mark." he smirked, and leaned forward.

Dean looked behind Seamus at his other sleeping friends. They were all silent. He had no hope. "E-erm, I don't know," he muttered, his entire body going stiff. Why was this so difficult? He gulped.

Seamus decided to be a prick and stand. Dean tried not to gasp as the sheets fell to the floor in a rumpled heap and reveal Seamus in all his glory. His entire face became suddenly flushed, but he thanked Merlin for having darker skin at that very moment.

**_Talon__: _**Dean tried his hardest, but he couldn't help but staring. Seamus was BIG. He had never suspected that...

"I-I don't..." he gulped.

"Ay, so you don't know where it is...?" the Irishman said with a smug wink.

Slowly, he began to walk over to where Dean was seated. Teasingly, he put his arms on either side of his neck before sliding first one, then the other leg past the others legs until he was straddling his lap before finally resting his butt on Dean's lap.

**_Vixen: _**Dean slowly slid his hands up Seamus' sides, rejoicing in the resulting shiver and squirm that his roommate had to respond with. "You want me to search?"

"Aye."

Dean quirked an eyebrow in response to the challenge and happily set to discovering every inch of Seamus he could reach with his mouth. He started at the collarbone, working his way up and down each arm before moving to the chest. He memorized the curve of each muscle with his tongue and tested their strength with occasional gentle nips. These rewarded him with more squirms. When he had traversed all he could reach, he slowly trailed kisses up Seamus' neck.

"No birthmark on the front. I suppose I'll just have to check the back, then, eh?" Dean lifted his friend off his lap and led him over to his bed. Idly grasping Seamus' hips, Dean guided him face down onto the sheets before climbing up himself and securing the curtains of the four-poster.

**_Twitch: _**Seamus shuddered under Dean, and turned his head to look at him sideways.

"Good luck tryin' ta find it," he grinned, before comfortably stretching his arms in front of him and tucking his hands underneath his head.

All the sudden, Dean just let himself break down. He smirked before pulling his shirt up over his shoulders, and throwing it to the ground. Dean leaned down and trailed small kisses along Seamus' shoulders slowly, before trailing down his back and stopping in between his shoulder blades. His hands also ended up with a mind of their own, as they trailed down Seamus' sides and down in between his thighs. Dean shivered, letting out a small moan as he felt Seamus' twitch. Oh, Merlin. How did he get into doing this?

**_Talon: _**Dean continued to move down Seamus' body, tongue trailing steadily down the boy's spine, causing the Irishman to shiver again.

Along with his tongue, his hands trailed along Seamus' sides, tickling gently to add to the sensory overload he was already experiencing.

Beneath Dean, the boy shuddered and moaned as his fingers came across a sensitive spot. Dean smirked and teased the spot for a while before continuing to move down the body in search of the blasted birthmark.

Finally, he found it. A small, star-shaped mark just beneath his left buttock, and Dean found it extremely adorable.

**_Vixen:_**Dean spent a good three minutes loving the heck out of that birthmark, before Seamus couldn't take the teasing anymore. With one fluid movement, Seamus managed to flip them over and pin Dean to the bed. "Ye've had your fun, mate. It's my turn now."

Seamus took his sweet time removing Dean's pants, uncovering the treasure that the darker boy was hiding. With a little groan, Seamus set to exploring his friend. All the while, a voice in the back of his mind was wondering how the bloody hell this was happening. He swore at it and batted it to the far corners of his mind. He had more important things to focus on.

Dean had a lower patience level than Seamus when it came to matters like these, apparently. He dragged the Irishman up his body. They both moaned when Seamus allowed his weight to drop down onto Dean. They lined up perfectly, fitting together physically just as well as they always had in friendship.

They decided as one to finally let their mouths meet.


End file.
